The Kitten
by MetalWolfMelody
Summary: Life on base is going as usual, when Ghost and Roach discover a small kitten in a warehouse, without a mother to care for it. Animals are against regulation, and where would their dignity be if they did not provide care for a baby animal?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, boss, look!" Roach called out over his shoulder as he moved to the vehicle warehouse. Ghost rolled his eyes behind the tinted glasses, but followed the direction of the younger man's pointed finger. A small creature was wandering across the dirt road that lead to the warehouse, and from this distance, Ghost guessed that it was some kind of feline.

It was small, with a sagging stomach and pointed ears, but through the dust and distance, Ghost could not distinguish a color. Although he couldn't have cared less, the younger soldier couldn't have expressed more enthusiasm. Roach had recently been making efforts to remain more stoic and composed, keeping a professional military attitude, but he must have been holding his breath too long. Before Ghost could utter a word, the dusty-haired boy had taken off across the space at a jog, going after the creature. With a disgruntled sigh, Ghost walked after him.

It was a surprise that the sounds hadn't scared the feline away, and as Ghost and Roach neared, it was apparent that this was a very large cat. Swollen stomach, dragging tail, ears swiveling like satellite dishes, and eyes that peered at the approaching men, wide and scared. Of course, with another step from Roach, the cat bolted and ran past the warehouse, into the dust and shrubs.

Roach looked after it with a longing in his eyes, but Ghost merely sighed and walked back to their destination, pushing the cat out of his mind. There were lots of animals that wandered on to the base, and from the size of that cat's stomach, it had to be well taken care of, somehow. Not like there were any nearby establishments, but animals had ways of travelling substantial distances. But it was of no matter to the soldier, who was cold to most emotions that Roach expressed.

The younger had to have known that it would be clever to keep his mouth shut, as he followed Ghost without another word. They had things to do, like selecting the vehicle that they would use in their next mission, and getting back to the mess hall before lunch. Ghost had his priorities straight, and thought nothing more of the seconds-long encounter with a small cat.

**Thank you for taking the time to read the first segment of "The Kitten," which is going to be a short story presented in a few segments (longer than this!). Feel free to review or message me any suggestions, critique, or other words on this story. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks had passed since the cat had been seen, and Ghost had completely forgotten about it. There was no reason, amongst his work, to remember a passing encounter with just another animal. This particular day was like most others, but the sun was particularly hot compared to the normal weather for this time of year. This did not hinder the working of base camp, however, and things were running smoothly as usual.

No new missions had presented themselves lately, as most threats had been neutralized long ago. Their team was swift and worked well, and tied up loose ends. Roach was still working on remaining professional and stoic, though his normal, childish self would slip out on occasion. The work for the day was mostly going to consist of supply runs, transferring goods and supplies from warehouse to warehouse, and documenting them. They had done their morning PT run, and Ghost was getting ready to get Roach, when Archer ran up to him with a troubled expression on his face.

"Hey, Ghost, I have a little problem. I was running the Jeep to the weapons storage, and wasn't really paying attention to the road, and I hit something. I get out and I see I hit this cat, and I killed it man. I can clean it away, no problem, but just thought I'd let you know. I'll clean the blood off the Jeep too." Ghost's nose wrinkled under his mask, and he shooed Archer off to do what he had mentioned. He knew that it must have been the cat that he and Roach had seen a few weeks back. If the kid knew, he'd be heartbroken, so Ghost thought it better not to even mention it to him. There was no reason he had to know.

Just as Ghost was about to go very angrily to get Roach, he heard eager footsteps behind him and turned on his heel to see the bright-eyed man hurrying towards him, a half grin on his face. Roach still thought that a military professional could wear a dopey grin that one would associate as a dog, and he could still be taken seriously. Ghost merely sighed and motioned for Roach to get the Jeep started, as they would be venturing out to the emergency supplies storage, one of the least visited storage areas.

There was some kind of protocol or another that said they had to check the functionality of the emergency life rafts that they would never use anyways. They had to document this lengthily. One thing that Ghost had learned from his time in the military was that they loved a good paper trail, and lengthy documentation, on absolutely nothing. It was a massive waste of time and effort, but protocol is protocol, and Ghost was the first to uphold the rules, no matter how dumb they might be.

The day was so warm that Ghost felt sweat beading under his mask, but he pushed back the discomfort as he climbed into the passenger side of the Jeep and let Roach drive down the dusty dirt road that was the main route between the functioning areas of base and the storage warehouses. Roach was talking about something or another, but Ghost didn't hear him over the sound of his own thoughts. The man had a clipboard in his hands with the various papers that he needed to fill out upon the completion of their task, and although he was less than eager, he wanted to at least do a decent job to appease those higher up the ladder.

Parking the Jeep abruptly, Roach clearly showed Ghost that they had arrived at their destination. The younger of the pair jumped out instantly, while Ghost took his time, pulling out the key that would grant him access to the huge, cold, metal dome. It didn't house much, merely useless and outdated supplies, such as emergency inflatable life rafts and the like.

"So, Ghost, do you think we'll find anything interesting?" Ghost sighed, a common display of emotion with him. The chipper attitude this morning was already starting to wear on him, especially considering the dreary work that had to be completed. Resisting the urge to snap back with a vicious response, Ghost merely spit out the first, non-malicious thing that came to mind.

"No, I know we won't. We're testing rafts that we'll never use, and writing about their condition. This is going to be hours of dull, not entertaining work. And I expect you to keep your trap shut for most of it. Please. For the love of God. It will reduce the pain for both of us."

On another hand, that was a lot more malicious than Ghost had intended, but it did accomplish its purpose- silencing Roach for the time being. He inserted the dull key into a dusty lock, hearing the underused metal groan as the lock clicked open. Pushing it open, he was greeted with the smell of must and heaping mounts of unlabeled boxes. Roach whistled as he stepped in after the older soldier, their boots leaving imprints on the dust coated cement.

"God, when was the last time someone was in here?" Roach murmured, shaking his head as he observed the heaping boxes that failed to have labels. Ghost coughed as the dust reached his mouth, and groaned as he realized the task that lay ahead.

"The last time someone was in here was when someone required an emergency life raft. Which is never. So let's get looking, alright? They have to be in some of these boxes." With a discontent sigh, Roach hunched his shoulders and walked over to the nearest box, eyeing it with furrowed brows. Ghost wished that he could get it across to the younger man that even though his emotions showed on his face, it didn't mean that Ghost wanted to do it any more than he did. In fact, maybe he wanted to do it less. He lacked the enthusiasm that the young man showed for just about everything.

Their work started in silence, the only sounds being wood scraping across cement, and frustrated groans. There was absolutely no order in the dimly lit space, chaos and wood controlling the lives of any lone insect that dared to work its way into the miserable warehouse. But it was this silence that was what allowed them to hear a noise, and what had them break their concentration. Even though Ghost passed it off as nothing more than a squeak, Roach had paused working. Ghost tried to hide his frustration at how easily the young man was distracted, for now his head was up; body still, attentive to what was most likely nothing more than a mouse.

"Ghost, did you hear that?" Ghost merely nodded, and started to drag another box.

"SHHH!" Roach hushed him suddenly, and Ghost was taken aback. It was a rather bold move, for Roach to talk to his superior like this, especially considering that he knew the mood Ghost was in. This was enough to make Ghost pause where he stood, and suddenly, the noise came again. It was like a tiny cry, coming from a farther corner of the warehouse.

"Did you hear that?!" Roach exclaimed excitedly, and this time Ghost nodded. He had definitely heard it, and now, curiosity was itching in his boots. Mice could be loud, but not usually that loud, and not at that pitch. With an unspoken agreement, the pair stopped their work and slowly, silently, walked to where they had heard the noise come from.

It came again and again as they moved towards the far corner of the warehouse, and eventually, in a patch of shadows, the noise sounded again. The space was nestled in a sizeable gap between two boxes, and it had scraps of plants and paper, and even cloth protruding.

"What's in there?" Roach asked hesitantly, as the cry came again. But at this point, Ghost had recognized the nature of the sound, and he knew that Roach had as well. The question was merely for horrified confirmation. Ghost flicked on his pocket flashlight, and shone it into the space. The cry came again, and the source sat plainly in front of Ghost.

A small, white and black kitten had its tiny mouth parted in a wail; blue eyes wide open, tottering around on short legs. A still figure, a tabby lump of fur, lay still against the back of the nook. The small feline had protruding ribs and hips, obviously a victim of malnutrition and starvation. It looked at the two soldiers with a scared expression and cried out again, falling down as it tried to take another step.

Ghost had to try hard to keep his mouth shut, prevent his jaw from going slack. Roach had not expressed such self-control, and when Ghost looked back at him, he was agape, eyes wide. With a soft voice, he asked the question Ghost knew was coming.

"Ghost, what is this doing here? Mother of god Ghost, it's a kitten." Although Ghost could have angered at Roach for stating the obvious, it was welcome in the silence. Sorrow flooded Ghost as he came to the sudden realization that he was facing an orphan. There was no question that the cat Archer had hit earlier in the morning was this kitten's mother, likely out to gather food for herself. There was a no-animals-on-base policy, but Ghost knew by the look in Roach's eyes that abandoning this creature was not in question.

It was out of the question for Ghost too. He might be a soldier, a bloodthirsty killing machine, but a kitten so young it could hardly walk, almost starved to death, and was facing him. He was a soldier, ruthless, but not heartless. Moving forward, flashlight clenched in his teeth, Ghost took the small creature into his large hands, gently, feeling as if he would crush the fragile bones.

Each bone stuck in his hand beneath the downy soft fur, and Roach let out a soft sigh as he saw the kitten nestled snugly in Ghost's palm, despite the fact it still cried out weakly. Ghost could feel the lack of warmth, lack of matter that he held. He guessed the tabby body was this young one's brother, probably starved to death not too long ago, and he almost felt a hint of fear at the thought this little black and white bundle of fur could go at any moment.

"You're such a lucky kitten, aren't you? Why don't we call you Lucky?" Roach cooed softly at the kitten, and he reached forward to stroke the top of its head with a gentle fingertip. Ghost didn't stop him, but sighed heavily.

"Don't get attached, Roach. You know we can't have pets on base. We need to figure out what to do with this… kitten."

Even though his words were firm, Ghost doubted them. He couldn't just abandon this helpless creature, and the name Lucky did sit right with him…

**Thank you for reading the second segment in "The Kitten." As you can tell, we've reached a point of importance in the story, at least a little :) I hope you are enjoying so far- a baby animal thrown into the mix always makes things more interesting. Feel free to PM me or drop a review saying what you think, any improvements I could have, or just general comments. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

With the issue of a starving kitten on hand, Ghost figured that the task of documenting supplies could wait until later.

"Come on Roach, get the Jeep started. We're gonna get this little one back to base." Roach looked at him with a pleading expression on his face, lower lip stuck out like a pouting child. Ghost really wasn't in the mood to deal with Roach's childish side today, but the kitten that he held in his palm must have softened his heart just a little, because for once his ears were open to Roach's pleas.

"Please Ghost, don't show her to anyone. She's dying, and we could totally raise her on our own until she's just a little bigger. Please, let us keep her." Even though the preposition was completely ridiculous, something sparking inside of Ghost, maybe the thought of for once doing something against the rules, taking a little risk, and maybe even saving a life. Before he could control it, the words came out of his mouth.

"Alright."

Once Ghost realized what he said, he wanted to slam his palm against his forehead and groan, but the small kitten mewling in his hand prevented that action. The dopiest smile came over Roach's face, and the young soldier started walking towards the front of the warehouse. After a brief moment of staring down at the small creature that was quieting down now that it was nestled in his hands, Ghost followed slowly, keeping his eyes on the black and white feline.

The Jeep was started and waiting by the time Ghost got outside, Roach eagerly waiting in the driver's side, a smile still on his face. With more care than usual, Ghost got into the vehicle, cradling the kitten close to his chest as the metal frame shook and shuddered. Surprisingly, the kitten didn't stir, only burying its face against the fabric of Ghost's uniform.

It was obvious that Roach was trying to go easy on the gas pedal for the short and bumpy journey back to the functional part of base, but Ghost was also doing his best to keep the ride cushioned and gentle for Lucky. The kitten hardly made a sound, only the occasional cry, obviously becoming quickly tired from the series of events. With the buildings coming into sight, Ghost cradled Lucky even closer to his body, scanning the area for any other people that could be out and about. There were none, to which Ghost was very thankful. If it was discovered what he was doing, he could be in a lot of trouble, as could Roach. But luck seemed to be with all of them today, as the paths to the barracks were empty, as were the surrounding areas.

Stopping the vehicle, Roach jumped out, and started jogging to the mess hall. Ghost knew that he was most likely off to get some water, maybe even milk, if Cook had any. This kitten wasn't old enough to be off of milk for sure. Despite a grueling life, Ghost did remember back to his childhood, and raising the litter of kittens that his pet cat Bailey had given birth too. Even though Lucky was wracked with malnutrition, she was so small that she couldn't be more than a couple weeks old.

Yet another realization hit Ghost- he had merely assumed that the cat he had seen many weeks ago was fat due to being well fed. Instead, she must have been heavily pregnant. And here it appeared that Lucky was the only remaining one from the litter, who must have either died or been moved. That meant that at the most, this kitten was three weeks old, still on milk, not quite ready to be weaned from its mother.

As Ghost hurried to his and Roach's room, he realized that he had no place to keep Lucky where she would be safe if either he or Roach couldn't be with her. The weight of taking her in was suddenly crushing down on his shoulders, and as he hurried in and shut the door, Lucky let out the tiniest cry. Shuffling over to the desk in the corner of the room, Ghost placed her there after sweeping the papers on it to the ground. She sat, eyes wide open, mouth open partially, staring at Ghost with the saddest expression he had ever seen in an animal.

"Stay right there" he told her, trying to ignore the idiocy and pointlessness of talking to an animal. He tried to reason it, convincing himself that it would calm the creature down to speak to it. Hardly turning his back on her, Ghost dove into his closet and pulled out some old undershirts, then turned quickly back to Lucky. To his relief, she hadn't moved, remaining exactly where he had placed her. It then struck him that on the desk probably wasn't the safest place for the baby animal. To amend this situation, and set her up a temporary place of residence, Ghost pulled the wooden chair from under the desk and put it aside, throwing the articles of clothing in the corner of the room under the desk. Then he gently picked up Lucky, and held her to him again. There was no point in putting her anywhere until she was fed.

In the next couple of seconds, Roach came into the room, a bottle in one hand and what looked like an eye dropper in the other. There was a half-smile on the soldier's face, which made Ghost feel a bit of relief. Roach must have had some success in the kitchen.

"Ghost, I got some warm milk and have this little dropper thing so we can feed her. Do you want to, or should I?" Ghost peered at Roach through his glasses, and thought for a moment. He trusted Roach to be gentle enough, as his concern was obviously genuine. He took the bottle and eye dropper from Roach's hands with his free one, and carefully handed the kitten off.

The smile on Roach's face grew again as he finally got to hold Lucky, his eyes looking down at the creature with sparkling wonder. Ghost resisted the temptation to roll his as he opened the warm bottle, and drew some milk into the dropper. He handed it off to Roach, who had sat down in the chair that now was in the middle of the room. Lucky was close to him in his left hand, and he held the dropper in his right. Ghost sat on the bunk, eyes watching Roach intently. The soldier brought the dropper close to Lucky's nose, and the kitten cried and wrinkled its tiny nose.

Roach cooed, and Lucky opened her mouth around the top of the dropper, and Roach squeezed it gently, letting a drop or two of the warm liquid fall into her mouth. She took it hungrily, swallowing and putting her mouth around it eagerly again. Roach laughed, softly, as not to startle the kitten.

"Well Ghost, look at that. She was hungry after all. Poor thing…" As the kitten continued to feed, Ghost sighed, and put his head in his hands. What exactly had they gotten themselves in to?

**Yet another instalment of "The Kitten," still just the start of the action, but probably about halfway through the story. Thanks so much to love2run for my first review! As always, review or PM me with any comments, critique, thoughts, or suggestions! Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

After a few more droppers of milk, Lucky stopped accepting the food and cuddled down in Roach's palm with a small meow, closing her eyes and curling into a ball. Ghost was glad that his mask hid his face, because despite how hard of a soldier he was, the sight made the edges of his eyes wrinkle as he suppressed a smile. Even though giving the kitten shelter was done begrudgingly, the sleeping feline brought the slightest grin to his face. Roach smiled and set the dropper down, keeping Lucky close to him, running a finger across the top of her head gently.

"So, boss, what are we going to do with her? We can't just stick her in here somewhere and leave." Yet another problem that Ghost knew he had to face. There had to be some box somewhere on base, he could fill the bottom with some old clothes, and stick it under the desk or in the closet. It would keep Lucky safe and isolated, with less risk to her. That would have to do until Ghost figured out exactly what to do with her.

"Stay here with her, don't let her out of your sight. I'm going to see if I can grab a box for her or something. Just don't make any trouble, alright?" Ghost growled out, and Roach nodded passively. He seemed more than content with the small animal asleep in his large hands. Sighing, Ghost left the room quickly, and started to work his way down the hall. He had almost gotten out of the barracks when Archer ran into him, a sad expression on his face.

"Hey, Ghost, how are you?" Ghost nodded, mumbling his response, wanting to get one with his task.

"I'm fine. You?" Archer shrugged, looking down at his boots. Ghost really wanted to shove the large sniper out of the way, but knew that he had to sit and listen to whatever he had to say. There was no getting past him, the small doorway almost completely blocked by Archer's shoulders. And it was with that thought that the sniper started to whine in a voice that sent shivers up Ghost's spine.

"I just can't get my mind off that poor cat I ran over earlier. She was so pretty, she had this tabby fur, but it wasn't like, all over. She had all these white spots and was just beautiful. And I killed her. Why didn't I just pay more attention to the road? I could have spared her life. I buried her out by the fence, and I didn't have anything to put on her grave other than some crushed flowers that I found by the range." There was a tremble in his voice, and Ghost thought that if he had paid close attention to Archer's eyes, he would have found them watering. It was unfortunate that Lucky's mother had been killed, but he had to keep an ice cold appearance up for any men that he ran into. Clearing his throat, Ghost barked out a short response before shoving past the man.

"It was just a damn cat, Archer. Get over it. You kill men. This animal should mean nothing to you." Archer provided to resistance when Ghost moved past him, through the door, heading over in the direction of the mess hall. He knew there were boxes from rations or other things somewhere in the kitchen. There were boxes from ammo as well, but he thought that the lead could be harmful to an animal. Couldn't it?

Jogging to the back of the mess hall, Ghost wandered into the question. If Cook was in there, he knew better than to question Ghost. He was the second in command under Soap, and practically had free reign over base. Besides, he wasn't going to be in there for more than a couple of seconds.

Just by the door, there was actually a pile of boxes that hadn't been squished down yet, all of reasonable size and looking relatively clean. Not wanting to take too long, Ghost grabbed the decent sized one that was close to him, and hurried back out the door. His journey back to the barracks was quicker, and he prayed that he wouldn't run into anyone asking why he was carrying a large cardboard box that had once held cans of green beans.

Before he knew it, he was back in his and Roach's room, of which Roach was still holding Lucky. Without a word, Ghost pushed the box under the desk and tossed the old clothes in it. He walked over to Roach and picked the kitten out of his arms, obviously waking her up, even as he handled her gently. Her bones still were obvious, sticking through the downy-like kitten fur, and she cried out softly. Ghost merely ignored the tugging on his heartstrings, and placed her in the box under the desk gently, watching to make sure she got comfortable in the thick layers of old shirts.

Once the kitten was taken care of, Ghost looked at Roach with what were cold eyes, but he knew Roach couldn't tell from behind the red tinted glasses.

"Come on Roach, we have a job to do. We can check on her later."

**Thank you for reading the fourth instalment of "The Kitten," which is just over halfway through. I thought this was going to be shorter than it's turning out to be. In either case, to all those in America, enjoy your Memorial Day weekend, and I won't be posting again until Monday. Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

The dark lines under Ghost's eyes were noticeable to no one, hidden under his mask, but they still burned with the fierce intensity of exhaustion. Roach was looking the same, but with the never-failing smile still plastered on his face. Ghost was past annoyance, past exhausted, past anything that even the weathered soldier had known.

Having to take care of a kitten was a bit more of a commitment than Ghost thought he had bargained for. Lucky cried to be fed every couple of hours throughout the night and day, and she soiled the rags a few times a day, meaning lots of laundry runs. She was also getting bigger, her bony frame near filled out, and getting very close to being completely weaned from milk. Stealing portions of meat from the kitchen every day was getting harder and harder, Cook had gotten suspicious almost two weeks ago, about a week after they had gotten Lucky.

And as kittens grow very fast, Lucky was now failing to stay in the box that had kept her so well contained the first week and a half. She had taken to darting under the bed, wiggling into the closet through a cracked door, and clawing her way up the legs of the desk, just to fall on to the floor. Roach and Ghost couldn't keep her entertained for long enough, and the constant feedings were exhausting. She was either eating or playing, which was bringing Ghost to his wits end. Kittens were notorious for sleeping all the time, right? Lucky must be defective or something.

It was early in the morning, before their normal PT run, and Ghost was shredding warm chicken into small pieces and adding a little bit of milk to it, using the small bowl that Lucky had been eating out of. The kitten paced back and forth at his feet, looking up expectantly, claws digging in to his uniform pants, not quite reaching the skin. Roach was off doing the morning laundry run to get rid of the soiled rags. As long as Roach wasn't around, Ghost didn't mind talking to the kitten.

"Come on Lucky, pipe down. You don't want any of the guys hearing you." Of course, in response, the black and white kitten only mewed louder, mouth parted wide, expectantly. Ghost knew that the other guys were suspecting that something was up, as he and Roach had been taking a lot of time to themselves, a lot more than they would usually allow.

Soap hadn't yet talked to Ghost as if there was something unusual, although with how the captain had been unusually wary, Ghost was expecting it any day now. They hadn't had any missions, just training and supplies documenting. And of course, for Ghost and Roach, kitten day care. Lucky meowed again, and now that he was done with preparing her small first breakfast, Ghost put the dish on the ground.

Without another sound, Lucky tucked into her food, and Ghost let out a sigh of frustration. The little creature would be pissing in another hour, and the likelihood that it would be in the box, on the washable rags, was getting to be less and less. But at least the food made her pipe down, if even for a few minutes.

The door opened and Roach came in quickly, shutting the door behind him before Lucky had a chance to bolt out, which she had already attempted on more than one occasion. And if she got out, Ghost knew that they would be in lots of trouble. Roach looked at Ghost with tired eyes, squinting down at Lucky with a weary smile.

"So, how much longer until you think she's climbing up the walls? She's getting big." Ghost grunted, no longer really willing to discuss the matter of the feline that they were taking care of. There were heavy footsteps outside the door, and Ghost guessed that it was the rest of the men heading to PT, or Soap coming to grab him. Either case, he quickly scooped Lucky into his arms and placed her in the closet, closing the door and kicking the food dish under the desk just as the door opened. Soap's face peered in, his eyes squinting with a mix of anger and suspicion.

"God Soap, you could knock first. I just put on my trousers. What if I wasn't wearing anything at all, mate?" Ghost growled out at the captain, who just squinted and looked at Roach. In his usual gruff voice, Soap spat out a few words of his own.

"Well son, if you weren't clothed, I would be wondering what the hell you two daisies were up to. We're about to start PT, so I want you to get your asses down to the pit." Ghost willed Lucky to stay silent for just another few seconds for Soap to leave, but he didn't have to wish that she had stayed silent. Suddenly, there was a bundle of white and black streaking across the room, over the top of Soap's boots, and out into the hall. The captain screamed, enough to make Ghost flinch.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" He hollered, looking at Ghost and Roach with wide, accusing eyes. Roach put a grimace-like smile on his face, and shrugged.

"Well, sir, that was a kitten."

**Thank you very much for reading the fifth instalment of "The Kitten," which will be coming to a close in just another chapter. Also, huge thanks to my reviewers: yuyu4848, SpitfireUSN, xldoorslx, Boopem, and Criminal Silence. I'm astounded by the support I'm getting on this story. Happy Memorial Day to all of those in the United States, and to everyone, remember the true purpose of this day- to honor the soldiers who have fallen in the line of duty. While we may play Call Of Duty in the comfort of our homes and scream curses at one another, remember, there are men who have fought and died for that right of free speech, and all the other freedoms we enjoy. Thanks again for all of the support!**


	6. Chapter 6

"A KITTEN? We'll talk about this mess later, but go catch that little monster!" He barked, throwing the door wide open. Ghost and Roach did not hesitate, darting out into the hallway after the prancing black and white feline, who was being gawked at by the other men in the hall, some of them screaming, others cursing.

Ghost pushed those thoughts out of his head, nothing but curses running through his mind, his feet scrambling under him as he pushed his way past Archer and Chemo, almost tripping over Toad as he caught up to the mischief-making feline, diving to the ground and scooping her into his hands gently, cradling her close to him.

Lucky meowed, looking at Ghost with what he could only identify as sad eyes. Ghost tried to feel anger at the animal for blowing its own cover, but there was nothing other than warmth in his chest. It was still a baby. It was innocent. And most of all, it was an animal. It didn't understand any of the stuff that was happening, or the utter storm of anger that this event would rain down on him and Roach. He heard the angry boot-steps behind him, and he winced, getting to his feet, and turning to face Soap. The man had an expression of pure rage over his face.

"Ghost, would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Soap growled angrily, attempting to loom over Ghost. This wasn't intimidating for the masked soldier, as they were about the same height, and Ghost had been dealing with Soap for what had to have been an eternity. But he also had enough sense in him to know that his commanding officer was fuming mad. Before Ghost had a chance to reply, Soap reached into Ghost's arms and picked Lucky out of them by the scruff of the neck. This caused Lucky to wail loudly, but Soap held her at arm's length.

"Ghost, you know more than well that pets are NOT allowed on base. With that in your mind, explain what THIS is." Ghost swallowed, staring at the kitten whose paws swam in mid-air, shaking and crying in Soap's rough grasp. The other men started to crowd around, staring at the small stand-off between Soap and Ghost, the kitten dangling between them. Ghost felt his eye twitch, grateful that they couldn't see his pained face. But before he had a chance to speak, Roach squirmed his way past Toad, and fell in front of Soap, his eyes wide, hands clasped. Ghost was left agape, listening to the younger soldier talk with a tremor in his voice.

"Please sir, please understand. Please understand that it isn't Ghost's fault, it's mine. He wanted to leave a poor, baby orphaned animal to die, what I'm sure you would have done because of the rules, but I was the one who decided to take her in. Ghost has hardly been doing anything to save Lucky's life, what I'm sure you would have chosen because of the rules, but I just didn't have the right heart or mindset to make the educated decision. It's my fault that all of this has happened. Please, have pity and just let her go, she didn't do anything, it's my fault."

A pin could have dropped, and everyone would have heard it. Soap's jaw was slack, obviously shocked from the barrage of bravery, sarcasm, and pleading, all squished into one plea by the newest soldier on the task force. The kitten meowed again, and there was a visible change in the mood. Soap's eyebrows relaxed, and he pulled the kitten closer to him, holding her more gently in his arms. Roach was still staring up with pleading eyes, but Soap turned to Ghost once again.

"So tell me the story. Why is this… Lucky… worth keeping?"

Ghost explained how Archer had hit her mother, and how they had found Lucky when cleaning out the supplies, and knew that she was going to die without help. Soap merely nodded, his face growing softer as the story was explained, and he held the innocent animal in his arms.

Without a word, he passed the kitten back to Roach, who held her close in his arms and stroked her head. The kitten's mood changed obviously in the smaller man's soft hands, the soldier who was so soft and gentle to a baby animal. Archer came up, his eyes watering. Ghost guessed that it was from the knowledge that his actions caused the animal to be abandoned so abruptly. Roach merely passed him Lucky, and the sniper looked taken aback. Ghost almost snorted with laughter.

With such huge hands, Lucky looked smaller than she was, and the expression on the broad-shouldered man's face was priceless. It was pure shock, mixed with delight. At first he seemed terrified to hold the baby animal, but then stroked her head with a large fingertip, his tension relaxing away as she purred. Soap rolled his eyes and muttered three words that put a sunshine-bright smile on Roach's face.

"She can stay."

**Thanks for reading the sixth and final instalment of "The Kitten." Thanks again to all my reviewers and followers, and I hope that you all enjoyed. I am open for story suggestions, or just any comments on my work whatsoever. Thanks again! **


End file.
